Watching you
by Sesshya
Summary: Someone has been watching Iruka. They've developed a crush on the young sensei. Rated M for lemon.


She sat on the branch and watched Iruka training his students. He was so kind-hearted. It was easy to see why he had gone into teaching, instead of going on missions. She smiled as he reprimanded two students for disrupting the class. She remembered that he was a trouble maker when they were in school. She was younger than him, but had heard of all the pranks that he pulled. He was known in town as trouble maker. Many people were surprised over how calm he became as he got older.

He seemed to notice that someone was watching him and turned toward the tree.

She gasped and hid in the foliage.

What is wrong with me? I'm acting like a little girl with a crush, she admonished herself

Still she had to admit that this yearning that she had felt toward the sensei was increasing with each passing day. He had such a sweet smile, and was easily embarrassed. He blushed often and stammered when he was around women. Even that scar on his nose was cute. She had had dreams where she nipped at his scar while her hands roamed his chest. He always had his eyes closed in these fantasies, his breathing a bit labored, his cheeks a bright pink, as she ground her hips against his…

She smiled. I want him. And I will have him, she decided. She had come up with a plan and was going to put it into effect.

--  
The next day

--

Iruka waved to his students as they left with their parents. After they had all left he sat on one of the benches and looked at the note that had been left on his desk.

I need to speak with you.  
I will be waiting for you in the forest in the outskirts of town.  
Come alone.

The letter was not signed and as such, he didn't know what to make of it. At first he had written it off as a prank by one of his students, but the handwriting was not that of a child. Also why did the note specifically state to come alone.

Iruka rubbed the back of his neck. Should I go? I don't know what it could be. He had to admit that his interest was piqued, so he decided that he would go and see what would happen.

--

Iruka leaned against one of the larger trees in the forest and chided himself for coming.

He had been walking around in the forest for almost an hour and had not seen anyone else. The note didn't even say where in the forest to meet.

He crumpled up the note in frustration and leaned against the tree. He closed his eyes.  
He felt a rush of air, as if something fell from the tree above him, and then heard a woman's voice whisper in his ear "Iruka-sensei"

His eyes snapped open. There in front of him stood Anko Mitarashi.  
"A-A-Anko" Iruka stammered. "You left me this note?"  
"Yes I did" Anko replied as she pressed herself against him.  
She looked up at him and he blushed at the sensation of having her pressed against him.  
She licked her lips provocatively, and whispered in his ear "I've been watching you for sometime. You are the one that I want. You are mine"

"He gasped at her words and his cheeks turned scarlet. She leaned toward him and kissed him lightly, her tongue licking his lips, till he parted them, allowing her tongue into his mouth, Her arms went around his neck and his arms found her waist as they kissed under the shade of the tree.

He pulled away from her gasping. "We shouldn't do this. I've never done this."  
She pulled his face towards her kissing him with more fervor then before. Her hands tugged at the vest that was blocking her from feeling his chest pressed against hers. 

She bit his lip causing him to whimper, her hands unzipping his vest and pulling it off of him. She pulled away from him and let her long coat fall to the floor. She pulled at the hem of his turtleneck and he allowed her to take it off.

His body was even more amazing than she had fantasized about. His skin and muscle tone was like that of a bronze statue, She bent down and licked at his nipple softly. Iruka closed his eyes and moaned slightly. She pulled off the metal mesh shirt that she wore along with the flesh colored shirt that she wore under it.

Iruka was staring at her breasts, his mouth slightly open. She pulled at his hands and placed the on her breasts.  
"Touch them, kiss them, they are yours now Iruka"  
"L-l-lay down" He said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
She released the hair from its ponytail and lay on grass. He lay down on top of her and started to kiss her nipples. Her hands went into his hair as she moaned slightly.  
"Bite them" she said.  
He bit them softly at first, gradually sucking on them more than biting.  
His hands touched at the hem of her skirt and he tugged at it slightly.

She sat up and pushed him away. He sat under the tree and asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Anko laughed.  
"Not at all, you learn quickly, but now it's my turn."  
She tugged at his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers.

His manhood stood erect and Iruka blushed deeper when he saw it. He attempted to hide it behind his hands.  
She stood in front of him and lowered her skirt, tights, and underwear slowly, turning so Iruka could see all of her body.

She pulled his hands away from his erection and pressed herself against him, kneeling between his legs.  
She nipped at his scar, then began to lick his neck. Her hands roamed his body and she allowed her hands to pass over his erection with a touch that was feather light.  
Iruka moaned loudly.

She licked her way down his chest and bit his nipples hard, causing him to cry out.  
She made her way lower, taking small nips at his flat stomach before coming to a stop at his erection.

She licked the tip, letting a little saliva slide down the shaft. Iruka bit his lip and moaned loudly. She licked up and down his shaft pausing to take a nip at the head.  
Irukas hands were on her head trying to control her movements..

She laughed and pulled away. She straddled him and lowered herself slowly onto his manhood. His manhood was larger than she had expected and it hurt a bit going in.  
Iruka's eyes were closed and his breathing was labored.

She began to move her hips up and down, slowly at first but gradually building up speed.  
Iruka, grabbed onto her hips, controlling the speed. His lips found hers and he kissed her hard, their moans resonating in their mouths.

She felt herself reach her peak and she climaxed hard, her walls shuddering around Iruka's erection causing him to climax as well, and he came calling her name.

--

She lay in his arms as a cool breeze passed over their bodies. She sat up and kissed the side of his nose.  
He smiled at this and she bent over him to kiss his lips. His hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her on top of him.

She laughed and said "Ready for round 2?"

--

My comments… 

So Iruka is my favorite male from Naruto, followed very closely by Neji and Shino. I love his kindness and gentleness, and let's face it, teachers are hot, When my classmates liked guys in the class, I was usually drooling over the teacher.

The problem with Iruka is that he seems to be permanently attached to Kakashi when it comes to fanfiction. They've spoken like what 10 times (even less I think, but let's say 10) in the whole manga/anime? So I think that Iruka should get some action besides Kakashi.

Iruka being such a sweet thing is a virgin in my mind. And I totally believe that opposites attract, so who better for Iruka then loudmouth Anko? I'm a huge fan of this pairing, though they've spoken even less than Kakashi and Iruka have, but my fangirl mind doesn't process that fact.  
Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
